zhu_zhu_pets_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Blue Christmas
Blue Christmas is a Zhu Zhu Pony Appearance: Blue Christmas is a horse with silver stripes, red eyes, silver mane and tail and aqua fur. Her birthmark is an ice block. She wears a blue Christmas scarf. Bio: Blue Christmas collects ten deer plushies. She meets Red Summer, Silver Winter and her big brother. She surfs and turfs in real life. She meets Red Autumn and Sunny Bubbles. She is a new wingman with ice at Christmas. She likes swimming underwater. Gender: female Animal: horse Birthmark: ice block Birthday: December 18 Cuteness: 204 Adventure: 181 Friendliness: 194 Playfulness: 188 Favorite colors: purple, orange green, yellow, red and blue Favorite food: green apple, red apple, pineapple, banana, lollipop, cupcake, honey and birthday cake Favorite drink: apple juice Favorite animated short: Fantasmagorie Favorite TV show: Astro Boy Favorite newspaper cartoon: Gazette Favorite Disney character: Steamboat Willie Blue Christmas' Gifts in 2019 Christmas Gift Calendar Christmas present in 1, candy cane in 2, star-shaped cookie in 3, masonry stove in 4, cable car in 5, viking war hammer in 6, present in 7, pig-shaped cookie in 8, Christmas ball in 9, masonry stove in 10, cable car in 11, viking war hammer in 12, Christmas hat in 13, icicles in 14, icebergs in 15, snow in 16, icebergs in 17, Blue Christmas' winter suit in 18, Blue Christmas' candy wrapper costume in 19, Blue Christmas' xmas tree star costume in 20, Blue Christmas' xmas tree suit in 21, Blue Christmas' reindeer costume in 22, Blue Christmas' gingerbread face costume in 23, Blue Christmas' candy-cane costume in 24, Christmas Day gift in 25, Santa costume in 26, Blue Christmas' gingerbread house costume in 27, Blue Christmas' clothes hanger in 28, Blue Christmas' hunter outfit in 29, Blue Christmas' hat in 30 and New Year's Eve 2020 gift in 31 Hawt Blue Christmas Blue Christmas is hawt on December 1-31. She eats 17 cookies on 1. She drinks 11 glasses of milk on 2. She drinks 17 wine glasses on 3. She gets 17 hungers (all Zhu Zhu Pets and Babies) on 4. She gets 16 wishes (you choose only 16 wishes) on 5. She gets 17 snowflake prizes (you look for 17 random prizes in your deck) on 6. She builds 11 snowmen on 7. She builds 17 snowmen without snow on 8. She builds 17 fires on 9. She decorates 17 Christmas trees on 10. She gets 17 wrapped presents (you click or tap to open the present) on 11. She wears 11 pairs of socks with 11 random variants on 12. She rings 17 bells on 13. She sings 17 groups of musical notes (random group of multiple musical notes) on 14. She lights 10 candles on 15. She drinks a sparkling wine on 16. She drinks a champagne on 17. She wears 4 bows and arrows with 4 random variants on 18. She decorates a Christmas tree on 19. She gets 4 hearts with an arrow (all Zhu Zhu Pets and Babies) on 20. She collects 8 moneys with wings on 21. She has a smiling face with a halo with 2 happinesses (all Zhu Zhu Pets and Babies) on 22. She has a wind face with 6 healths (all Zhu Zhu Pets and Babies) on 23. She rings a bronze bell on 24. She decorates a white Christmas tree on 25. She eats a cookie on 26. She chops the evergreen tree on 27. She waves the Christmas Island flag on 28. She drinks a glass of milk on 29. She sings 6 groups of musical notes (random group of multiple musical notes) on 30. She gets 6 snowflake prizes (you look for 6 random prizes in your deck) on 31. Blue Christmas' 16 wishes on December 5, 2019 You can only choose 16 wishes for: # blue rubber duck, dark brown horseshoe or blue anchor # pink gem, orange crown or silver hot air balloon # black sword, white flower, white electric guitar # baseball, peach or light green clover # pumpkin, trumpet or bamboo stick # French horn, harp or yellow apple # baseball bat, fern or ice block # lucky clover, red maple leaf or gold brick # Easter egg, blue flower or green apple with a star # Christmas tree with snowflakes, Christmas lights or blue bow # white bow, pink bow or purple bow # red bow, green bow or red Christmas bow # Christmas hat, white scissors or striped Christmas present # thin Christmas present, Christmas present or purple flower # jasmine, tall crown or cobalt # lapis, white feather or Christmas tree Easter egg from 9 The Easter egg will not hatch until April 12, 2020 and cannot be recycled or traded. It maybe hatches into a random baby animal. Striped Christmas present from 13 The striped Christmas present will not be opened until December 25, 2019 and cannot be recycled or traded. It maybe be a random gift: # magenta leopard print guitar # 3 bags of caramel peanuts # orange maple leaf # 4 bags of strawberry peanuts # vanilla peanuts # purple flower # pink horseshoe Thin Christmas present from 14 The thin Christmas present will not be opened until December 25, 2019 and cannot be recycled or traded. It maybe be a random gift: # gray hot air balloon # blue rubber duck # blue baseball ball # navy & light pink lollipop # black sword # blue hot air balloon # purple rubber duck # blue-violet baseball ball # red-orange lollipop # pink cherries # bright blue sword # black hot air balloon # violet rubber duck # indigo baseball ball # white lollipop # white cherries # yellow flower # white hot air balloon # turquoise rubber duck # white baseball ball # pink lollipop Christmas present from 14 The Christmas present will not be opened until December 25, 2019 and cannot be recycled or traded. It maybe be a random gift: # yellow rattle # white mirror # red baby bottle # green rawhide bone # gray & linen dog collar # yellow blueberries # orange cap # red-orange sunglasses # orange-yellow Poke Ball (catching Zhu Zhu Pets) # red Bulbasaur Ball (catching only Bulbasaur, Ivysaur, Venusaur and Mega Venusaur) # deep red Charmander Ball (catching only Charmander, Charmeleon, Charizard, Mega Charizard X, Mega Charizard Y and Gigantamax Charizard) # red Squirtle Ball (catching only Squirtle, Wartortle, Blastoise and Mega Blastoise) # red Pikachu Ball (catching only Pikachu, partner Pikachu, Gigantamax Pikachu, Pichu, Raichu, Alolan Raichu, Plusle, Minun, Pachirisu, Emolga, Dedenne, Togedemaru, full belly mode Morpeko, hangry mode Morpeko and Mimikyu) # red Great Ball (catching Zhu Zhu Pets) # red Ultra Ball (catching Zhu Zhu Pets) # blue Master Ball (catching Zhu Zhu Pets) # red Safari Ball (catching only Zhu-Fari pets) # white Level Ball (catching Zhu Zhu Pets that level up) # blue Lure Ball (catching Zhu Zhu Pets) # charcoal Lure Ball (catching Zhu Zhu Pets) # black Moon Ball (catching only moon Zhu Zhu Pets) # red Friend Ball (catching Zhu Zhu Pets) # dove grey Love Ball (catching only couples of Zhu Zhu Pets that fall in love with each other) # white Heavy Ball (catching only heavy Zhu Zhu Pets) # colorless blender Fast Ball (catching Zhu Zhu Pets) # grey Sport Ball (catching Zhu Zhu Pets) # mauve Premier Ball (catching Zhu Zhu Pets) # black Repeat Ball (catching Zhu Zhu Pets) # amber safety Timer Ball (catching Zhu Zhu Pets) # grapefruit Nest Ball (catching Zhu Zhu Pets) # golden yellow Net Ball (catching only Zhu Zhu Pets that are bugs and live in the water) # happy Dive Ball (catching only Zhu Zhu Pets that live in the water) # pink Luxury Ball (catching Zhu Zhu Pets) # white Heal Ball (catching Zhu Zhu Pets with health that are healed) # anxiety Quick Ball (catching Zhu Zhu Pets) # magenta Dusk Ball (catching only dusk Zhu Zhu Pets) # sky blue Cherish Ball (catching Zhu Zhu Pets) # yellow-orange Park Ball (catching Zhu Zhu Pets that live in the park) # scarlet Park Ball (catching Zhu Zhu Pets that live in the park) # tangerine Dream Ball (catching Zhu Zhu Pets) # ink black GS Ball (catching Zhu Zhu Pets) # brass Lake Ball (catching only Zhu Zhu Pets that live in the lake) # white Team Rocket Ball (catching Zhu Zhu Pets) # snow cat collar # red valentine bow and arrows # black flower # scarlet cosmic dragon necklace # blue flower # white scarf # navy blue cat with mermaid eyes, royal blue star, sky blue stockings, tiffany blue snip and robin egg blue stripe # 10 makeup brushes - blue, light blue, turquoise, purple, dark green, magenta, light pink, red, orange and peach # 12 pairs of flowers - blush, cupcake, ballet, poodle, dusty rose, sorbet, tickled, peony, secret, honeysuckle, flamingo and strawberry # mahogany sunglasses # ice blue halo # shiraz mask # 48 cherry blossoms - azure blue, blue, dark blue, geyser blue, ice blue, teal, mint, yellow green, dark green, green, key lime green, lime-tree green, olive, yellow, golden yellow, orange, persimmon, brown, gold, light brown, nut brown, beige, maize, dark red, red, lipstick, pink, bubble gum, carnation pink, lavender, violet, dark grey, grey, silver, black, white, crimson, cherry, vermilion, guava, coral, apricot, nude, peach, cream, fuchsia, berry jam and cerise # pastel pink tissue box # navy blue seedling # red magic hat # natural magic wand # gemstone # red mirror # moon green sad mask # light grey angry mask # olive crystal ball # burgundy slime # 4 sparkle donuts - silver, gold, metallic gold and metallic copper # 4 unicorn donuts - black, dark grey, grey and metallic silver # 4 rainbow donuts - white, black and white, black and grey # red garnet # plum amethyst # sky blue aquamarine # platinum diamond # green emerald # white pearl # red ruby # lime night peridot # blue days sapphire # white opal # honeycomb citrine # deep blue topaz # tan couch # badlands maple leaf # yellow pencil # lilac four lucky clover # dusty châtain crown # fire seedling # 5 cameras - orbit, bucketlistmod, dusty châtain, orange and lilac heart # bay necklace # unknowable candle # 2 bones - chestnut and light chestnut # bay mirror Blue Christmas' 17 snowflake prizes on December 6, 2019 You can look for 17 random prizes in your deck: # Christmas cupcake # poinsettia # cherries # snowflake cupcake # acorn # peanuts # blue heart-shaped key # banana # rare drum # red rare guitar # white rare guitar # blue snowflake balloon # pink jewel # white flower # golden flower # acorn with leaf # baseball ball Blue Christmas' 17 wrapped presents on December 11, 2019 You open 17 wrapped presents: # cherry merry muffin # cabbage patch # pumpkin # peach # brown maple leaf # cherries # clover # acorn # acorn with leaf # hot air balloon # tan rubber duck # white flower # brown horseshoe # golden flower # baseball ball # red apple # peanuts Blue Christmas' 17 groups of musical notes on December 14, 2019 You can find Blue Christmas' 17 group of musical notes in your deck: # 4 Go Go Pets music notes from June 3, 1988 to September 3, 1988 # 9 Zhu Zhu Pets music notes from May 31, 1991 to September 28, 1991 # 8 Kung Zhu music notes from July 3, 1992 to October 3, 1992 # 8 Zhu Zhu Princess music notes from January 1, 1993 to February 6, 1993 # 6 Zhu Zhu Puppies music notes on January 1, 1994 # 6 Zhu Zhu Kittens music notes from January 3, 1995 to January 7, 1995 # 6 Zhu Zhu Ponies music notes from January 5, 1996 to February 3, 1996 # 5 Zhu Zhu Babies music notes from January 3, 1997 to February 1, 1997 # 5 Zhu Zhu Pets Tales music notes from August 2, 2008 to September 27, 2008 # 8 Kung Zhu Tales music notes from August 2, 2008 to September 27, 2008 # 8 Zhu Zhu Princess Tales music from August 2, 2008 to September 27, 2008 # 5 Zhu Zhu Puppies Tales music from August 2, 2008 to September 27, 2008 # 4 Zhu Zhu Babies Tales music from August 2, 2008 to September 27, 2008 # 4 Quest for Zhu music notes from June 3, 2011 to September 27, 2011 # 8 Power of Zhu music notes from June 3, 2011 to January 3, 2012 # 5 Adventures of Zhu Zhu Pets music notes from January 3, 2012 to March 3, 2012 # 8 Adventures of Kung Zhu music notes from January 3, 2012 to March 3, 2012 Blue Christmas' 6 groups of musical notes on December 30, 2019 You can find Blue Christmas' 6 groups of musical notes in your deck: # 10 Magical Zhu Zhu Princess music notes from January 3, 2012 to March 3, 2012 # 5 Adventures of Zhu Zhu Puppies music notes from January 3, 2012 to March 3, 2012 # 12 Adventures of Zhu Zhu Babies music notes from January 3, 2012 to March 3, 2012 # 4 Zhu Zhu Pets Safari music notes from March 3, 2012 to June 2, 2012 # 8 Zhu-Niverse music notes from July 2, 1992 to October 3, 1992 # 4 The ZhuZhus music notes from June 3, 2016 to September 12, 2016 Blue Christmas' 6 snowflake prizes on December 31, 2019 You can look for 6 snowflake prizes in your deck: # 6 bags of peanuts # 4 lollipops - red, green, blue and white # 5 pairs of cherries # 10 ice creams - vanilla, blueberry, black sasame, blackcurrant, lemon, grape, banana, chocolate, strawberry and cotton candy # 5 peaches # 4 gumdrops - blue, white, black and gray Blue Christmas' Missing Zhus Event Blue Christmas starts the missing Zhus event in December 1, 2019. She tells everyone about many missing Zhus outside Zhu-niverse. The gorillas are Rayito and Algodoncete. The crocodiles are Applejack and Bubbles. The goats are Bow Tie, Applejack, Medley, Glory, Sunbeam, Seawinkle, Seaspray and Surf Dancer. The pink moose is Parasol. And the meerkats are Moonstone, Skydancer and Sunlight. Finding Seawinkle The team found Seawinkle in the clam and rescued her from it. Finding Glory The team found Glory from the dusk sky. Finding Bow Tie The team found Bow Tie in Last Moon. New Year's Eve on December 31, 2019 32 years of Zhu Zhu Pets in 1980s and 2010s: # Chunk from Generation 1 on June 3, 1988 with Bedtime Bear and Minty from 1982's My Little Pony # Mr. Squiggles from Generation 1 on February 26, 1989 with Tenderheart Bear and Butterscotch from 1982's My Little Pony # Num Nums from Generation 1 on February 25, 1990 with Grumpy Bear and Snuzzle from 1982's My Little Pony # Pipsqueak from Generation 1.5 on May 31, 1991 with Funshine Bear and Blossom from 1982's My Little Pony # Rocky from Generation 1.5 on March 22, 1992 with Champ Bear, Bow Tie from 1982's My Little Pony and happy puppy from 1992's Littlest Pet Shop # Nugget from Generation 1.5 on July 10, 1993 with Friend Bear, Lofty from 1982's My Little Pony and lively Shih Tzu from 1992's Littlest Pet Shop # Jilly from Generation 1.5 on 1994 with Secret Bear, Cotton Candy from 1982's My Little Pony and brave German Shepard from 1992's Littlest Pet Shop # Pinkie from Generation 1.5 on 1995 with Take Care Bear, Firefly from 1982's My Little Pony and Viv the pink rabbit from 1992's Littlest Pet Shop # Peachy from Generation 1.5 on 1996 with True Heart Bear, Peachy from 1982's My Little Pony and Clefairy from 1996's Pokémon # Muffin from Generation 1.5 on 1997 with Daydream Bear, Clever Clover from 1997's My Little Pony and Mega Charizard X from 1996's Pokémon # Roxie from Generation 1.5 on 1998 with Perfect Panda, Secret Tale from 1997's My Little Pony and Seel from 1996's Pokémon # Stinker from Generation 1.5 on 1999 with Loyal Heart Dog, Princess Crystal from 1997's My Little Pony and Snorlax from 1996's Pokémon # Captain Zhu from Generation 1.5 on 2000 with Forest Friend Bear, Bright Bramley from 1997's My Little Pony and Weedle from 1996's Pokémon # Pax from Generation 1.5 on 2001 with Sea Friend Bear, Light Heart from 1997's My Little Pony and Togepi from 1999's Pokémon # Shamrock from Generation 1.5 on 2002 with Good Luck Bear, Her Majesty Star from 1997's My Little Pony and Chikorita from 1999's Pokémon # Jinx from Genration 1.5 on 2003 with Grams Bear, Bride from 1997's My Little Pony and Togetic from 1999's Pokémon # Winkie from Generation 1.5 on 2004 with Polite Panda, Golden Delicious from 2003's My Little Pony and Linoone from 2002's Pokémon # ZuZu from Generation 1.5 on 2005 with Playful Heart Monkey, Kiwi Tart from 2003's My Little Pony and Zigzagoon from 2002's Pokémon # Scoodles from Generation 1.5 on 2006 with All My Heart Bear, Merriweather from 2003's My Little Pony and Seedot from 2002's Pokémon # Peanut from Generation 1.5 on 2007 with Laugh-a-Lot, Willow Wisp from 2003's My Little Pony and Nuzleaf from 2002's Pokémon # Princess Snowcup from Generation 1.5 or 2 on 2008 with Hopeful Heart Bear, Strawberry Swirl from 2003's My Little Pony, Pachirisu from 2006's Pokémon and Minka Mark from 2008's Littlest Pet Shop # Ryder from Generation 2 on 2009 with America Cares Bear, Sweetie Belle from 2003's My Little Pony, Snover from 2006's Pokémon, Penny Ling from 2008's Littlest Pet Shop and Matilda from Angry Birds # Bamboo from Generation 2 on 2010 with Christmas Wishes Bear, 2010 Comic-Con Pony from 2003's My Little Pony, Abomasnow from 2006's Pokémon, Cairo from 2008's Littlest Pet Shop and Bomb from Angry Birds # Rivet from Generation 2 or 3 on 2011 with Oopsy Bear, Rainbow Flash from 2010's My Little Pony, Turtwig from 2006's Pokémon, Vinnie Terrio from 2008's Littlest Pet Shop and Hal from Angry Birds # Hutch from Generation 3.5 on 2012 with Messy Bear, Lily Blossom from 2010's My Little Pony, Oshawott from 2010's Pokémon, Sunil Nevla from 2008's Littlest Pet Shop and Jay from Angry Birds # Sergeant Serge from Generation 3.5 on 2013 with Bashful Heart Bear, Lyra Heartstrings from 2010's My Little Pony, Snivy from 2010's Pokémon, Olive Shellstein from 2008's Littlest Pet Shop and Jake from Angry Birds # Snickle-Fritz from Generation 3.5 on 2014 with Baby Tugs Bear, Princess Celestia from 2010's My Little Pony, Flabébé from 2013's Pokémon, Casey Cottonpuff from 2008's Littlest Pet Shop and Jim from Angry Birds # Finnegan from Generation 3.5 on 2015 with Wish Bear, Ethel from 2010's My Little Pony, Chespin from 2013's Pokémon, Pick Shellville 2008's Littlest Pet Shop and Willow from Angry Birds # Tulip from Generation 3.5 on 2016 with Sweet Dreams Bear, Starlight Glimmer from 2010's My Little Pony, Noibat from 2013's Pokémon, Zoe Trent from 2008's Littlest Pet Shop and Gale from Angry Birds # Merritt from Generation 4 on 2017 with Work of Heart Bear, Rarity from 2010's My Little Pony, Crabominable from 2016's Pokémon, Savannah Cheetaby from 2017's Littlest Pet Shop and Stella from Angry Birds # Sophie from Generation 4 on 2018 with Great Giving Bear, Pinkie Pie from 2010's My Little Pony, from 2016's Pokémon, Petula Woolwright from 2017's Littlest Pet Shop and Tony from Angry Birds # Rumer from Generation 4 on 2019 with Pa'u Oricorio from 2016's Pokémon, Gladys Ladyloo from 2017's Littlest Pet Shop and Silver from Angry Birds Category:Zhu Zhu Pets characters fanmade Category:Zhu Zhu Ponies fanmade Category:Horses Category:Female characters fanmade